


Poetry Collection

by Crowbrain



Category: Original Work
Genre: Eldritch, Gen, Queer Themes, viceral metaphors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowbrain/pseuds/Crowbrain
Summary: Its poems.
Kudos: 1





	1. {                   }

Weird fish given limbs and aspirations  
Do you like the me that I am now?  
Unspool. In the quiet things are made  
Machinations under the water muted,  
Run without pause or consideration for what is built  
Goo and tubes, goo and tubes,  
All we are.

Beneath the pond externalized, scale and bedrock  
Was I what you sought?  
Beneath bone and spiracle, matrix of hidden wire  
That stitches everything together, nice and neat.  
When you found me in the squall,  
Born of the things that make the seaweed grow,  
Did you hold me raised?  
Abalone shades catching in the new dark light.  
Rare and new, rare and new  
All we were

Here and now, the Tetrapod ascended.  
Of all things that grew in quiet places where sun can never bleach  
The cells divide ad infinitum,  
Plotted to algorithm  
Older than caught sunlight given name.  
With grace of stars falling, echoed through  
I  
Unfurled.


	2. Summer

The humidity is an infernal fuzz  
Blending with drifting cottonwood seeds  
Replace greymatter with goose-down  
There is no difference these days.

A raised blue ceiling   
Stuffier than I had been in cold and flu season  
There is no room for thoughts, good thoughts  
Smart thoughts  
Only mucus  
And leftover tiredness from months on months  
Staying up later than I should  
And waking up earlier than I want to

Days slip like creekwater through the fingers  
Unmeasured  
Unlike the steady drip of faucet  
Tick-tick-tick of a clock on the wall  
Beep  
Time to change classes  
Class after class  
4-3-2-1  
One day left till weekend  
2 till summer  
3 to next Monday

The ghosts of my outfits drift  
Hang like convicts  
Billow out in a breeze barely cutting the damp heat  
They are empty  
Shape only held by seam  
I drift with them

Months ago I had  
Bright  
Shiny  
New ideas  
But no time to do them in  
Now I have time  
And cottonwood-brain   
Autoclaved by this new season  
And it's too hot to be worth the effort


	3. Lovesong for a Vampire

For you I would shave my leg,  
And wolf down my food with gentility,  
If you would learn my bark and beg,  
And take all things with humility.

Meet me when the moon is full,  
in the dark corners of the moor.  
Chase the rabbits as they run  
No fear for man nor gun   
Retreat home for morning sun,  
And I will guard your door.

I will eat my meat and you will drink your wine,  
My lover, my darling, my dear  
We’ll be just   
Fine  
Fine  
Fine, 

For you I will wear my waistcoat,   
collared shirt and tie,  
If you will howl from thirst-slaked throat,  
To the far reaches of sky.

Meet me when the moon is full  
On streets of quiet light  
Show them all what locks are for  
Rattle pane, settle score  
Sing our songs too loud to ignore  
And I’ll invite you in tonight

I will eat my meat and you will drink your wine  
My lover, my darling, my dear  
We’ll be just   
Fine   
Fine   
Fine


	4. Untitled

Can we run farther now?

New Directions

The collection includes haute couture and ready-to-wear

The town, nestled on a high sloping hillside, retains much of its picturesque medieval aspect

Shark-tooth-shaped objects found

Terrible, Isn’t it?

Make good on blood sacrifice promise

Swap out old teeth with new set waiting in a crypt

Reduce your risk of dying early by 24%

I’m proud of who I am now

A journey into the body

Painful, beautiful twist

All I can say is be patient

How we fight for our lives is

Run very fast to save someone

Rare fish survives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Collage poem


End file.
